five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure JJ
Were you looking for Adventure JJ's counterparts?: Adventure Balloon Boy, Adventure Nightmare Balloon Boy, Adventure Phantom Balloon Boy or DeeDee? "Because one wasn't enough!" ''- JJ's loading message'' JJ, also known as JayJay, is a unlockable character in FNaF World. JJ has a similar appearance to her counterpart from the main series. She wears a purple stripped shirt and has purple cheeks, purple nose, brown hair, blue eyes and peach skin and has the appearance of a humanoid. JJ is a playable character in FNaF World that can be unlocked via fighting and winning the match adding her to the players party. She is also part of the Foxy Fighters minigame in Update 2. *JJ: Let's kick this party into high gear! *JJ: Now I'm going to kick your a**! Wait, what? I-I can't say that in the game... *Unused* * - A red attack that deals three random damage hits. * - A red attack that deals damage after a limited time. * - A black attack that has a 30% chance to kill an enemy instantly. * JJ is the first character to have unscrew attack. * She does not hold a balloon or a sign like BB does. * Her name wasn't confirmed until it was found in the decompiled files of FNaF 2, but certain people refused to believe it as it could be fake. ** However, after the release of the official trailer, it was confirmed that her name was indeed JJ. ** JJ is shown to be very flexible, as her attack animation shows her doing an backflip with little effort. *JJ's inclusion in the game likely stems from something considered to be a hallucination in Five Night's at Freddy's 2] in which an alternately-colored Balloon Boy would appear occasionally under the office desk. The character in question was considered by many to be a separate entity, originally dubbed as Balloon Girl by fans and later known as JJ. However, nothing has ever confirmed nor denied if this appearance was a separate entity from Balloon Boy in the core series of games. However, JJ came to fruition in FNaF World seemingly for the sake of expanding the character roster. *JJ is one of the few characters to have a previously unconfirmed name, the others being RWQFSFASXC and Shadow Freddy. *JJ's full name is JayJay, which was revealed in a subreddit leaking the songs from the game. *JJ's loading screen refers to how JJ was a recolor of Balloon Boy. *JJ's gender was confirmed in the update 1.20 with Foxy referring to her and Toy Chica as "gals". *In a single frame of JJ's attack animation, her pants move up, revealing her legs. The same applies to Balloon Boy. *JJ was voiced by Amber Lee Connors in update 1.20. **Strangely, JJ speaks like a woman, despite being a child-like character like Balloon Boy. *JJ's loading screen is reference to BB, as he is the most hated animatronic in the game. *There is a unused voiceline for JJ in Foxy Fighters. It contained a swear word after Nightmare Chica's plane was hit. **Because it was unused, JJ makes a single voice act appearance in Foxy Fighters. **She is also the only one to have just one voice act appearance. **in Foxy Fighters, JJ along with Souldozer are the only one`s that don`t move their mouths while talking, this is primarily because Foxy, Toy Chica and Nightmare Chica have separate jaws for them to talk properly while JJ can`t because it is permanently designed to have a smile, instead she moves her head up and down to communicate. ***This animation is referred to most 3-D animations on YouTube, when a character nods while speaking because the mouth cannot be animated. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|JJ on the title screen JJGame.png|In-game Jj ugh load.png|JJ on a loading screen Jj.gif|Idle animation 2885.png|Icon Output U8PPwT.gif|Attacking animation Jj.png|Locked JJ in teaser.png|Adventure JJ in the teaser JJTalk.gif|JJ talking in Foxy Fighters JJ's plane.gif|JJ in Foxy Fighters Character-select-jpg.jpg|JJ in the Party Download.jpg|JJ in a teaser HH Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adventure Characters Category:Red attack users Category:Black attack users Category:Female Category:Genderless